


В лабиринте

by reda_79, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Grizzly Rage - Fandom, The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: кроссовер





	В лабиринте

– Ты помнишь, как тебя зовут? – настойчиво требует ответа Томас. Новичок лишь дико озирается, не замечая ни грязи, ни запекшейся на скуле крови. – Как ты попал в лабиринт? – снова пробует Томас. – Ты что, немой?

– Мед-ве-ца, – бормочет тот неразборчиво и глухо. – Медведица, медведица, – разбирает наконец Томас.

– Какая еще к черту медведица? Тебя послал «Порок»? Ты знаешь Терезу?

– Она убила их! – кричит парень, дергаясь, словно в припадке.

– Тереза? Ты говоришь про Терезу? – хватает его за грязную майку Томас. Тот машет головой.

– Медведица, – повторяет он как заведенный. – Моих друзей убила медведица, – он закатывает глаза, будто собирается потерять сознание.

– Эй-эй, – Томас легонько хлопает его по неповрежденной щеке. – Никаких медведей здесь нет. Ты жив, – старательно успокаивая. Еще не хватало тащить его на себе. Пусть он ненамного выше, но мышечной массы у парня явно больше. А бросить его, пусть и незнакомого и, может быть, даже шпиона «Порока», Томас не сможет.

– Ты жив, – «Пока» – хмыкает про себя Томас. – Нам нужно идти. Можешь встать?

– Попробую, – уже спокойнее выдыхает парень и дергается от раздавшегося скрежета. – Что это?

– Неприятности, – бурчит Томас под нос. – Давай, вставай, здоровяк, – он подставляет ему плечо.

– Уэс.

– Что? – Томас так удивлен, что чуть не роняет его.

– Мое имя Уэс. А твое?

– Томас. – Новый скрежет вынуждает его подпрыгнуть. – Поговорим потом, а пока бежим!

К счастью, бегать Уэс умеет.


End file.
